Late night, Scary noises
by notalosechester
Summary: Phil gets scared after playing a scary game for the DanandPhilgames channel. Fluff ensues. Not actually scary, just from Phil's pov. One-shot, fluffy.


so first, thanks to all the people who read my first one! that was so cool to see people favoriting and stuff. so THANKS GUYS.

this is my second story, also a one-shot so no major plot as per.

ENJOY PHANS

Phil couldn't sleep. He knew it was childish, but that game had actually terrified him. It hadn't been a good idea to play that before bed. He didn't really know why he had decided to go to his own bed, lately he and Dan had been sharing Dan's bed. They were still getting used to having a label for what they had, and Dan would need space occasionally. Phil was more than happy to give it to him. Anything to help Dan adjust better. Anything for Dan, really.

But tonight was really not a good night for this. A faint creaking noise made Phil whimper and pull his duvet to his eyes. That had sounded just like the noise the monster in the game made before eating them horrifically. He needed Dan. Right. Now. Mustering all the courage he could, he peeled his covers off and sat up slowly. His room was dark, except for the yellow square from the streetlight outside his window. He knew his room was messy, and tried to picture it how he had seen it with the lights on. The chest was there, a pile of clothes there, a wig there- something touched his bare ankle, and he bit his lip hard enough to taste blood to keep from screaming. Was that the wig? Or a slimy tentacle? He didn't stay still enough to find out. He jumped across the rest of the crap on his floor and made it to the door. He was panting softly now, but he felt a tinge of pride that he had managed to make it across without dying.

His vision was blurry from lack of glasses and unshed tears. Blinking rapidly, he opened his door and stood in the dark hallway. He forced his eyes to Dan's door, so close yet so far away. It certainly looked farther than it had during the day. Taking a deep, shuddery breath, Phil made his way to Dan's room. He made himself not look out into the darkness where surely there were monsters waiting to eat him. He stifled another whimper as the floor creaked quite loudly under his feet. It was only when he had his hand on the knob that Phil remembered that Dan sometimes liked to sleep in his underwear. He felt his ears burn at the tips. It wasn't that they hadn't...done stuff, it was just...so new...Phil didn't want to do anything that would scare Dan away. The tears returned as he thought of the possibility of Dan leaving. Another ominous creak made him jump, and he darted into the room, closing the door behind him.

He pressed against it for a moment, trying to calm his fluttering heart and blink back his tears. His eyes faintly adjusted to the dim lighting, and he saw Dan nestled in his bed. Phil crept to the other side and looked closer at him. Dan was so pretty when he was asleep. His face calm and relaxed, his curls making him look soft, a faint flush in his cheeks from the warmth of sleep, his pink mouth slightly open. Phil stared a bit until Dan began to stir. "Phil?" he murmured sleepily. Phil must have looked as terrified as he felt because Dan sat up quickly. "Are you okay?" Phil nodded. "M'fine I just...got scared." Dan looked up at him and for a moment Phil felt ridiculous, standing there in his pokemon pants, teenage mutant ninja pikachus shirt, and mismatched animal socks. A 30 year old child, afraid of a video game monster. He was about to turn away when Dan pulled back his duvet and made room for him. "C'mon." Phil gratefully slipped into the warm bed, curling up on his side. Dan curled protectively around him, wrapped his arms around his waist and tangled their legs together. Phil laced his hand with Dan's, and felt the tension began to seep from his body. Sleep began to creep on him, and he felt tired suddenly. He felt Dan pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck, and heard him whisper, "I'll keep you safe. Always." At that moment, Phil knew that no monster, real or imaginary, could ever touch them.

THANKS FOR READING stay tuned for more stuff from me! follow me on Tumblr, notalosechesterawinchester ;)

stay cool dudes,

Kay ^.^


End file.
